Authority Vested
"Authority Vested" is the second episode of the fifth season of the FX original series Sons of Anarchy, and the series' fifty-fifth episode overall. Summary Jax and Chibs hide out at Nero's escort offices while planning their next move. Tig and the club scour Oakland for Fawn. Clay makes a move that surprises Bobby and Opie. In the midst of chaos, Jax and Tara have an abrupt wedding ceremony. Nero begins to develop an alliance with Jax and a relationship with Gemma Teller Morrow. Plot Opie (Ryan Hurst) wakes up in the middle of the night to hear people outside his house. He grabs his gun and goes to investigate. It's Sheriff Roosevelt (Rockmond Dunbar), looking for Jax. At Diosa, Jax, Bobby (Mark Boone Junior) and Chibs lay low. They try to reach Tig. Nero's manager Carla doesn't love the Sons crashing in the "therapy rooms." Jax is suspicious, wondering why Nero is helping them. He considers it "networking." "Maybe someday you'll get to help me," he says. Nero lends them his truck to go get Tig. Unser (Dayton Callie) gets up bloodied and battered from the floor of Gemma's house, where the home invaders left him. He calls Clay and tells him to come over. Jax, Bobby and Chibs show up at the railyard, where Tig is kneeling over mass grave including his burned daughter. He explains that the cop and cleaner were working for Pope. They work on getting Dawn's body out. Juice (Theo Rossi) and Clay check on Unser. Clay thinks Pope's behind it. Back at the railyard, Jax and Chibs pour fuel on the remaining bodies and cook them. Tig cradles his dead daughter's charred corpse. Back at Diosa, Jax can't get ahold of Luis or Romeo, their only protection inside from Pope. Jax gives Nero cash for his "time and inconvenience." August, Pope's muscle, comes to Pope's luxurious corporate office to report on the charred bodies. Pope wants Jax and Chibs found. At the club, they meet with their lawyer Ally Lowen (Robin Weigert), who says they have about eight hours before they officially get called fugitives. With only Bobby and Tara within earshot, Jax briefs Ally on the RICO case and the fact it's being held over their heads by someone. He wants to figure out how to kill the RICO case, starting with talking with Otto and figuring out what current member might be ratting. Chibs reports on Unser getting beaten. Jax thinks Pope is coming after their families; he wants Tig's other daughter Fawn found. Jax tells Ally to notify the police they'll turn themselves in tonight. At the Teller house, Gemma and Clay survey the damage. It's ransacked and the safe is gone. Roosevelt threatens to call Gang Task Force if the feud hurts innocent people. At Diosa, Jax worries to Tara about how to stop the feud. He thanks her for standing by him through everything. His first priority is finding Fawn; she understands. He starts to walk away, then stop and announces they should get married -- today. "Here? In a brothel, wanted for murder?" Tara says. "Hey, I'm all about the fairytale, baby," he says. "So much for endless romance," she says. "Hey, I killed a fed for you. Nothing says endless love like capital murder," he says. She'll make the arrangements. Unser visits Roosevelt at the station. He's wondering if there's a non-club connection. The retaliation felt "more white" to him. "The beat down was obligatory, not angry." He's going to look into the home invasions. Tig and a group of Sons charge Fawn's house when they see a group of black guys on the porch. They realize they don't have gang tattoos, but then they hear Fawn screaming inside. Tig busts down a bedroom door to see his daughter having hard sex with a black man. Tig's ready to shoot, when Fawn yells at him that the man's her boyfriend. Later, Tig explains to Fawn about the black guy who wants to hurt his family. Fawn asks about Dawn. When she realizes what happened she starts screaming that she hates him. Jax gives her boyfriend money to get her safe out of town. Jax tells Chibs and Happy to stay at Fawn's and make sure she gets out of town. They worry about Jax traveling alone. Clay makes Bobby drive him by Opie's house. Bobby tells Clay that because he told the club "the truth" about what happened with Piney, the club will never vote to expel him. Clay tells Opie that walking away from SAMCRO because of his hatred for him is a mistake and that Jax, Chibs and Tig are about to go inside and will need him. Nero picks up Jax at Fawn's house. They talk about his escort business. He pays taxes and takes 25% in-house, 30% on out-calls. Nero asks him about gun running and the murder rap. Jax chalks it up to "stupidity" on Tig's part. Nero reaches his destination and gets out with a black gym bag. He goes into a Home for Physically Challenged Youth. Unser talks to Wade, the mechanic at the shop who got robbed, too. Ally drops off a marriage license Tara asked for, giving it to Gemma, which is how she learns her only son is getting married. Jax gets out and sees Nero playing with a disabled young man. He doesn't notice the black man in the SUV across the street behind him. Back in the car, Nero explains it's his son Lucious, born with spina bifida. He says the boy's mother mom was a user. Nero notices their tail. Jax tells him to pull down a side street and he'll jump out, they're after him. Instead, Nero speed ups and races off, tearing through the streets to try to lose them. Then he wheels around and turns the SUV at them, racing dead ahead in a game of chicken to see what they're made of. The other SUV swerves at the last minute. "That was fun," Nero says, then adds apologetically, "Sorry, I don't get out much." Opie visits his ex, Lyla, (Winter Ave Zoli) on a porn set. He asks her to babysit. He has to leave town. He gives her an envelope with $20,000. He says he'll explain everything when he gets back. She agrees to do it for a few weeks. Gemma comes in hot to Diosa, angry about the marriage license. She storms in on Tara getting ready. Tara thinks Gemma hates her and tries to prod her to say so. Gemma gives Tara her and John Teller's wedding rings. She reminds Tara that no one else knows better what she is going through than she does. She asks permission to stay for the ceremony. A judge, there for his own plesures, performs the quickie ceremony. Tara wears black. She takes off his SO-'NS' rings and puts on his wedding band. Chibs surprises everyone with a Celtic blessing. Romeo finally calls. They go meet with Romeo and Luis, telling him to make the charges go away and protect them while they're in until then. "What happens if we can't get him out?" Luis asks when the Sons leave. "Let black kill him, go to plan B," Romeo says. "We don't have a plan B." "We will." At the clubhouse Jax confers with Bobby, telling him to keep an eye on Clay and to keep him broken. The sheriff deputies come for the guys. Jax hugs his wife, then his mother. Opie rolls up as the guys are put in cuffs. He gets off his bike and decks Sheriff Roosevelt and a deputy. They quickly cuff him, too. He's staying close. Frankie Diamonds (Chuck Zito) and the other new, recently patched-in, club members dispose of Clay's safe. Frankie goes through the contents, which appears to have the original of John Teller's Death Certificate among the papers. In the back of the wagon to jail, Jax asks Opie if this is Opie becoming him. "How'd I do?" Opie asks. "Not bad." Gemma knocks on Nero's door. "Is this OK?" she asks. He lets her in. Broken Clay sleeps alone at his table. Pope looks at Jax's rap sheet. August reports the Sons will be in county within the hour. Jax, Opie, Tig and Chibs ride to county. Jax twists and fiddles with his new wedding ring. Church meetings (there were no meetings during this episode) Credits Main Cast * Charlie Hunnam as Jackson 'Jax' Teller * Katey Sagal as Gemma Teller Morrow * Mark Boone Junior as Bobby 'Elvis' Munson * Dayton Callie as Wayne Unser * Kim Coates as Alex 'Tig' Trager * Tommy Flanagan as Filip 'Chibs' Telford * Ryan Hurst as Harry 'Opie' Winston * Theo Rossi as Juan Carlos 'Juice' Ortiz * Maggie Siff as Tara Knowles * Ron Perlman as Clarence 'Clay' Morrow Supporting Cast Special guest stars *Danny Trejo as Romero 'Romeo' Parada *Benito Martinez as Luis Torres *Rockmond Dunbar as Eli Roosevelt *Harold Perrineau as Damon Pope *Jimmy Smits as Neron 'Nero' Padilla Guest stars *David Labrava as Happy *Winter Ave Zoli as Lyla Winston *Robin Weigert as Ally Lowen *Wanda De Jesus as Carla *Rachel Miner as Dawn Trager *Billy Brown as August Marks *Chuck Zito as Frankie Diamonds *Chris Browning as GoGo *Kurt Yaeger as Greg the Peg *Kristen Renton as Ima *BJ Britt as Darnell *Lexi Sakowitz as Fawn Trager *Amin Joseph as Raymun Co-stars *Gene Wolande as Judge Cooper *Morgan Snyder as Escort *Brett Collier as Black Dude *Derek Anthony as Detective Goodman *Bryan Rasmussen as Cleaner Featured Music * Hayes Greenfield - "Steel House Blues" * Fitz & The Tantrums - "We Don't Need No Love Songs" * Monster Truck - "Righteous Smoke" * Attika 7 - "All Or Nothing" * Claroscuro - "Unamonos" * Jack Savoretti - "Soldiers Eyes" Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Season 5